Mech Piloting Intuition
The ability to have extraordinary skill in piloting mechs/mecha/giant robots. Also Called *Enhanced Mech Pilot Skill *Enhanced Mech Pilotmanship *Giant Robot Pilot Proficiency *Super Robot Pilot Capabilities The user has formidable skill in piloting mechs (giant robots) and are able to use the amazing arsenal at hand from either at a distance using a remote or a cockpit inside the machine. Depending on the type of robot being controlled, the weapons, abilities, and equipment varies. In some cases the robot's power may be connected to the user. Applications *Amalgamation *Bullet Projection *Concussion Beams *Energy Blades/Energy Blast *Flight/Jet Propulsion *Force-Field Generation *Heads-Up Display/Interface Creation *Infinite Supply *Life-Force Generation *Laser Emission *Mecha Creation *Missile Generation *Mode Switching *Weapon Manipulation *Rocket Fists/Power Fists *Gun Protrusion/Robot Arm *Scanner Vision *Upgraded Form *Vacuum Adaptation *Volatile Constructs *Weaponry Refinement Associations *Bionic Physiology *Giant Robot Physiology *High-Tech Exoskeleton *Mecha Physiology Limitations *User may be at a disadvantage outside of mech. *Mech may be sentient and may disagree with pilot. *User's fighting abilities may be limited based on any damage the mech sustains during battle. *User can unintentionally cause collateral damage which may subject them to criticism. Known Mech Pilots Cartoons/Comics Anime/Manga Known Mechs Gallery Cartoons/Comics Danny_Phantom_ecto-skeleton.png|The Ecto-Skeleton (Danny Phantom) was capable of amplifying Danny's ghost powers 100 fold, but at the cost of drastically exhausting his body. Lena Luthor.jpg|Lena Luthor (DC Super Hero Girls) Megaboy_3000.png|When Dib's (Invader Zim) skeleton was crushed by a paramedic in a freak piggy accident in an alternate timeline, his father Professor Membrane created for him the MegaBoy 3000, a fusion-powered titanium exoskeleton that "gave him the strength of ten thousand little boys!" Heloise.jpg|Despite being a small, petite girl, Heloise (Jimmy Two-Shoes) is very intelligent and sadistic as she makes inventions for Misery Inc. that would spread misery to her town and also likes to destroy things for fun. Alexis luthor.jpg|Alexis Luthor (Legion of Super-Heroes/DC Comics) SonicMechSuit.png|Sonic's Mech Suit (Sonic Boom) Mecha Turtles.jpg|Basque, Frida, Jackson and Grimm (Teenage Mecha Ninja Turtles) Anime/Manga Black_Battle_Jacket.png|Battle Jacket (Dragon Ball) Pilaf_Machines.png|Emperor Pilaf and his minions (Dragon Ball) in their "Pilaf Machines". Jersey Club and the Vox Units.jpg|The Vox Pilots, Muginami, Madoka Kyouno and Lan with their respective Vox Units (Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne). NGE_pilots.jpg|EVA-pilots (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Franky Shogun Infobox.png|Franky's (One Piece) Franky Shogun is a gigantic robot created using state of the art technology designed by Dr. Vegapunk. Koala.jpg|Koala (Rave Master) with His DarkBring Machinery can create robots and pilot them as well. E-99 Eggsterminator.jpg|E-99 Eggsterminator (Sonic X) is a powerful robot mech created by Dr. Eggman. Being powered by six of the seven Chaos Emeralds, it was enough to surpass Sonic in both strength and speed. littlealoha.jpg|Dandy (Space Dandy) makes up for his lack of proper combat skills by utilizing his mech, Little Aloha. 300px-Gurrenlagann.gif|Gurren Lagann (Tenna Toppa Gurren Lagann) Seven Dragon Paladins.jpg|The Seven Dragon Paladins (Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle) are made of the strongest Drag-Knights from the seven different country. Including... Divine_Drag_Ride_Bahamut.jpg|Lux Arcadia (Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle), one of the strongest Drag-Knights piloting the Empire's Strongest Divine Drag-Ride, Bahamut. SaijakuBahamut v11 Leviathan.jpg|...The vice captain, Singlen Sherbrit (Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle), the second strongest Drag-Knight in the world. SaijakuBahamut v12 color 02.jpg|..and Malgialca Zen Vanfrick (Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle) the captain and number one in the Drag-Knight world rank. Video Games Titan_Suit.png|Jak's Titan Suit (Jak II) Gigas_Piloting.jpg|Sora (Kingdom Hearts III) piloting a Gigas mech against another Gigas. Tron-bonne-mml2.jpg|Being a mechanical engineering genius, Tron Bonne (Megaman Legends) is able to create small robots called Servbots and pilot large aerial battles ships and mechs. D.Va.png|D.Va (Overwatch) is a master mech pilot despite being only 18 years old. Blackknight.png|The Black Knight (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) is a mechanical mecha Penelope created who's using a rocket launcher… Black Knight Transformed.png|…and later upgraded with a laser and a shield. Egg_Nega_Wisp.png|The Nega Egg Wisp (Sonic the Hedgehog) is one of Eggman's final battle mechas. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio (Splatoon) pilots the Octobot King. Television/Movies MMPR_Dinozord_Megazord.jpg|The Power Rangers (Power Rangers) are well known for their various Megazords such as the Dinozord. Additionally the Super Sentai franchise that Power Rangers was based off of have a long standing tradition of using various mecha as part of each of their series. Category:Powers Category:Intuition Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Data-based powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries